


Man on the Street

by BuckyBarnes85



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes85/pseuds/BuckyBarnes85
Summary: Having a secret admirer isn't all it's cracked up to be; Sebastian Stan finds out the hard way





	1. A 'Meeting' of Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe in which Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan and Scarlett Johansson are actors in a TV crime drama and Robert Downey Jr. is a detective.  
> Would love some feedback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where our protagonists meet and realise they have a connection

Prologue

Sebastian’s arms were on fire. Initially, the pain hadn’t seemed unbearable; in fact, it had helped to take his mind off the chafing from the ropes. But, it felt like hours now and the strain was driving him crazy. He wanted to scream but Chris was asleep. Sebastian bit his lip, hard, and squeezed his eyes shut. The lights behind his eyelids dulled the pain for a few moments but not for long.

Sebastian felt his eyes well up but he couldn’t cry. He didn’t want to give anyone the satisfaction, but what else could he do? He felt the warm tears slip past his lashes and onto his cheeks. Sebastian checked that Chris was still asleep then, settled back to let his sobs take over.

***

Chapter 1

“And that’s a wrap on Season 1!” announced Patty, the season finale director.

“Yeah!” The cast and crew pumped the air with their fists. High-fives were exchanged, as were hugs. Chris Evans tried to act as exhilarated as the occasion called for but his eyes kept moving to the clock. It wouldn’t be long before they all headed out for dinner to enjoy one last meal. And then, he could head to his room, away from prying eyes.

“Great job, Chris-baby,” said Scarlett, the lead on the show.

“Thank you, Scarlett,” said Chris. Scarlett gave him a hug and he awkwardly embraced her in return. As always, his earring got caught in her curly hair. “Ugh!” Chris cried, trying to disengage himself.

“Seriously, you guys still doing this?” asked Sebastian, another of the show’s stars. “You know what this means, right?”

“What?” asked Chris. Having freed himself, he furiously rubbed his tortured ear.

“It just means you guys are meant to be together!” said Sebastian with an extravagant wink.

“Yeah, right.” Scarlett punched Sebastian in the arm. “What is that? An ancient Romanian tradition?”

“Yeah, totally.” Sebastian laughed and pulled Scarlett into a hug. “I’m gonna miss you, sweetheart.”

“Tell me about it.” Scarlett squeezed Sebastian tighter. “They’d better pick us up for another season.”

Chris stepped away. Sebastian and Scarlett had been close friends for years. He wished he felt that way about someone on set or in life. He walked through the set, past fellow cast members and hard-working crew members embracing each other. Whether or not they were granted a second season, friendships had been forged.

Chris stopped at Matty and Willow, a pair of rigs who had fallen in love during pre-production. They were both crying. They had got jobs at opposite ends of the country and wouldn’t see each other for another three months, if not longer. Chris reached out to pat them on the back.

“We’ll get season two and you’ll be back together in no time,” Chris offered.

The crying couple looked at him askance. “Sure,” said Willow.

Chris left them, feeling even more out of place than before. He headed into the hair and make-up rooms, hoping they would be empty.

“Chris.”

“Hey Sebastian,” said Chris, surprised that Sebastian had found him. “Is Scarlett okay?”

“Yeah,” said Sebastian, shrugging. “You know how it is, you get emotional at wrap-up.”

“Actually, I have no idea. I’ve never been in a show long enough.”

“Seriously?” They were inside the larger make-up room now.

“Yes. The most I’ve had is a two-episode arc.”

“Yeah? On what?” Sebastian grabbed a bottle of water and took a swig. He offered it to Chris who shook his head. Sebastian sat down. “Yeah?”

“Do you want me to continue?”

“Yeah, of course I do.” Sebastian frowned.

“Umm, alright. It was _Miami Calling_. The reboot of the soap opera?”

Sebastian squinted. “Uh, yeah, I think I know that one?”

“Well, it wasn’t very popular,” Chris said, unable to keep the disappointment from his voice.

“So, what was the arc?”

“Sorry?” Chris asked. This was the longest that Sebastian had ever spoken to him. Chris couldn’t help but wonder what he wanted.

“What was your character arc? Two episodes is a lot.”

“Oh, alright, it was, well, I played the cousin of the daughter of the second wife of the lead character’s step-father.”

Sebastian burst out laughing. He threw his head back and slapped his knee. Chris was taken aback but found himself smiling, as well. Sebastian kept trying to stop laughing but would end up giggling and laughing again. Chris joined in, despite himself, until he too was laughing uncontrollably. He clutched at his heart, trying to contain himself but it was like the floodgates had opened and the laughter bubbled out of him. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but it was a good way to lose time.

“That has to be the first time I’ve ever heard you laugh,” said Sebastian.

Chris found himself on the floor. He sat up straighter and leaned his head against the make-up chair. He was still holding his heart and the laughter had now subsided to a smile. He took a deep breath to compose himself. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” said Sebastian. “Why don’t you laugh like that? In fact, why don’t you hang out with us?”

Chris shook his head. “I just don’t feel like I’m part of it.”

“Part of what? The team?”

“Exactly,” said Chris, quietly. Why couldn’t they go back to laughing?

“Why not, man? You are part of the team. We hang out when the day wraps. You never join in. And you can’t say we don’t ask you.” Sebastian joined him on the floor.

“I just... I’m not used to spending time with people.” Chris stopped studying the floor and lifted his gaze to Sebastian’s. The close proximity caught him by surprise. It must have shown on his face because Sebastian moved back.

“Sorry, personal space,” Sebastian apologised, arms raised slightly.

“No, it’s alright, Sebastian.”

“Chris.”

“Yes?”

“The trailer floor ain’t that interesting.”

Chris smiled and looked at Sebastian. “I can see all the dirt, actually.”

“Gross. So, you want to join us for dinner.” It wasn’t a question.

“I would like that.”

“But, you can’t cancel last minute.”

“I won’t.”

“No, you definitely won’t.” Sebastian stood up. “‘Cause I’m taking you with me. Now.”

“Now? We haven’t even changed!”

“Oh, fine. Change then.”

“I have to go to my room.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“Seriously?” Chris’s room was a mess. He didn’t want Sebastian to see it like that. It seemed important to make a good impression on Sebastian.

But there was no time now. Sebastian was already dragging Chris away. They crossed the road to their apartment building, chosen for its closeness to the set. Chris punched in the sixth floor.

“It is an incredibly sub-par flat,” said Chris, noticing the slight raise in Sebastian’s eyebrow. “I’m the only team member living on that floor.”

“Sucks, man.”

“I know,” said Chris, not without annoyance.

On entering his flat, Chris was relieved to see that he had removed a lot of the clothes from the floor and furniture the night before.

“It doesn’t look too bad, man,” said Sebastian.

“Thank you,” said Chris. “I will find a change of clothes.”

“Yeah, sure.” Sebastian followed him into the bedroom.

“Sebastian, I promise I won’t refuse the dinner; you don’t have to follow me everywhere.”

“Yeah, sure.” Sebastian stood his ground.

Chris grabbed the first shirt he could see, then pulled off the detective’s coat he had been wearing. “You’re going to stand here and watch me change, aren’t you?”

Sebastian nodded, a wry smile playing on his lips.

Chris pulled his shirt off.

“Damn,” said Sebastian, low under his breath.

“What?” Chris was suddenly self-conscious.

“You work out, huh?”

“Yes, I do. Why do you ask?”

“Scarlett owes me 20 bucks.”

“What?”

“Scarlett bet that you wore a corset under your clothes to pull off that dorito shape. But, I told her I thought you worked out. Turns out I was right.” Sebastian smirked, again.

“That’s what this is all about? Some stupid bet?” Chris desperately tried to pull his shirt back on.

“That was only part of it,” Sebastian said, walking up to Chris. “The rest of it is this.” Sebastian put his hands on Chris’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. Chris pulled away.

“What the fuck?” Chris covered his mouth.

Sebastian looked confused. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise you wouldn’t like it.”

“What? No. That’s not why... I. Wait, what are you doing?”

Sebastian shrugged. “Well, if you’d hung out with us, you’d know that I am a sucker for the strong, silent type. AKA you. I have been crushing on you since you arrived on set.” Sebastian shrugged. “I thought, it’s the last day of filming and we may not get another season, this is as good a time as any to hook up. Was I wrong?”

Chris considered the question. Sebastian was beautiful and Chris could do with the companionship. But, if they got a second season, a sexual encounter could possibly muddy the waters and affect their work.

“Oh my god, you’re actually thinking about it!” said Sebastian.

“Yes, of course. There are consequences to be considered.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “Okay, let’s consider this. I want to get into your pants and you look like you might want to, as well.” Sebastian gestured to the bulge in Chris’s nether regions. “So, why don’t we fuck consequences and each other?” With that, Sebastian took off his clothes, revealing a smooth, pale and lanky form.

Chris let himself take in Sebastian’s body before removing the rest of his clothing. He swept in for a kiss, his hands lifting Sebastian by his buttocks.

“What if we miss dinner?”

“We most definitely are going to miss dinner,” answered Sebastian.

“But, people will wonder.”

“I don’t care.”

“Alright, then,” said Chris, carrying Sebastian to the bed.

***


	2. The 'Talk'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens for our OTP

“Gentlemen, please,” said Mariam, gesturing to the chairs before her. Sebastian and Chris took their seats as Mariam thumped down on her sighing chair. “So! Season 2 is go. Exciting!” she said, gleefully.

Sebastian and Chris glanced at each other quickly and nodded at Mariam.

“So, we’ve been thinking about changing things up a bit. The dynamic of the characters, you know. Till now, there’s been no conflict within the ‘team’,” Mariam said, using air-quotes. “It’s all been cool-cool.”

“Wait,” said Sebastian. “Are you firing us?”

“Firing? No!” Mariam looked shocked.

“Then, what’s this about?”

“No, buddy, no. That’s definitely... my god, no.” Mariam reached for her box of mints.

“Mariam.” Sebastian leaned forward and gently held her shaking hands. “Just tell us.”

Mariam nodded. Releasing herself from Sebastian’s hands, she popped two mints into her mouth. “I’m sorry. You know how nervous I get. I just want you to know the whole story and it’s great. It’s really great. But, if you gentlemen don’t like it, we’re doomed. You know?”

“Of course, we understand,” said Sebastian.

Chris had no idea Mariam struggled with nerves. As the creator of the show, she was a busy woman who spent most of her time fighting with the studio for more money, time and resources and, thus, was rarely on set.

“I’m glad the two of you are spending time together because that’s how it’s going to be now,” said Mariam.

“How what’s going to be?” asked Chris. He realised he hadn’t spoken in all this time.

“Well, we’re pairing you up,” said Mariam in a rush.

“Pairing us up?” asked Sebastian, smiling.

“Yes.” Mariam looked relieved to see Sebastian smiling. “We thought we could add some romance. And get two guys together instead of the usual het couples. Boring!” Mariam rolled her eyes. “There’s always loads of conflict with romance, as well. Good idea? Bad idea?” Mariam looked from one to the other.

“I think it’s a great idea,” said Sebastian. Mariam physically relaxed.

“Do I get a say in this?” Chris pursed his lips. He had sounded far harsher than he had intended.

“Oh, yes, of course. I’m sorry, Chris.” Mariam was reaching for her mints again.

“No, I’m sorry.” Chris stopped. Why should he apologise for being upset? He had been ignored throughout the first season and now a major decision was being made for his character without his input. The only reason he had been called into this meeting was because he had been enjoying breakfast with Sebastian when Mariam asked Sebastian to see her.

“Chris, you gotta a problem with our characters being romantically linked?” asked Sebastian, a twinkle in his eye. He put his hand on Chris’s knee, out of Mariam’s sight.

“No, of course not,” said Chris, quickly. “I’d just like to be asked.”

Mariam looked taken aback. “I’m sorry, Chris. I didn’t realise. I thought I was asking you. You’re both here.”

Chris cocked his head to one side. “Really?”

Mariam looked down. “I’m sorry. I guess, I took what everyone was saying and decided to just bypass you.” She popped two more mints into her mouth. The box was practically empty. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Bypass me? Why? What is everyone saying?”

“They’re not saying anything.” Sebastian glared at Mariam. He held Chris’s knee tighter. “They just think you’re quiet. Which you are. But, you’re going to hang out with us more and they’ll see that you can be quite the chatterbox when you wanna be. Yeah?”

“Exactly,” Mariam said. More mints.

“Great. So, the two characters get together?” asked Sebastian.

“Yep. They’ve been a little bit sharp with each other but the initial reactions are that the characters look good together. So, we’re going with the ‘they’re fighting because they want to be together but don’t know how the other feels about them’ storyline.” Mariam laughed.

“Okay. That sounds good.” Sebastian turned to Chris.

“Yes, it sounds fine,” said Chris.

“Great!” Sebastian slapped his thighs. “I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you that we’re sleeping together.”

“Sebastian!” Chris tried to put his hand over Sebastian’s mouth. “Stop!”

“Oh, that was unexpected.” Mariam reached for the mints, only to find the box empty. She looked at it, despondent. “That’s pretty cool. Cool, really. How long’s it been going on?”

“Since season one wrapped,” said Sebastian.

“Great,” said Mariam. “Actually, it’s perfect. It’ll make the on-screen relationship more believable. Provided you two don’t break up.” Mariam’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, we’ll try not to.” Sebastian smirked.

“Even if we did break up, we wouldn’t let it affect the job,” said Chris, frowning.

“Thank you,” said Mariam. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

***

“Nice flowers, Sebastian baby!” said Scarlett, admiring the gigantic bouquet in Sebastian’s hands.

“Yeah, right?” Sebastian smelled the flowers.

“Never knew Chris was such a romantic.”

“Me either. I’m gonna go find him and thank him.” Sebastian winked. “Properly.” Scarlett smacked Sebastian on the behind as he walked by and they both laughed.

“Thank you for the flowers, Chris!” Sebastian said, loudly, walking into Chris’s small dressing room. He placed the flowers on the table and leaned in to kiss Chris. Chris moved away. “What’s the matter? Afraid I’ll ruin your make-up?”

“No,” said Chris. “I didn’t send you flowers.”

“What?” Sebastian looked from Chris to the flowers.

“I didn’t send you flowers.”

“Ummm. Okay.” Sebastian folded his arms over his chest. “Why not?”

“Sebastian, I don’t do things like that.”

“Yeah, well, it couldn’t hurt.” Chris looked concerned but Sebastian punched him lightly in the shoulder. “I’m kidding.” He looked at the card that had come with the flowers. “It doesn’t say who it’s from.”

Chris looked over Sebastian’s shoulder. “It just says your name. That is not helpful.” Chris frowned.

“Yeah.”

“Who have you been seeing behind my back, Sebastian?”

Sebastian’s throat went dry. “Chris...”

Chris shook his head. “Sorry, I was trying to be funny.”

Sebastian let out a deep breath. “Seriously?”

“Yes. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Oh man, I’m so sorry.” Chris ran his hand through his hair. “Why am I such a colossal fuck-up in social situations?”

Sebastian pulled Chris into him. “It’s okay. It’s actually very endearing.” Sebastian kissed Chris, deeply.

***

“You want me to throw this now, Mr. Sebastian?”

“Yeah, George. Throw the whole lot, please.”

“Okay, Mr. Sebastian.” George gathered the various vases and gently placed them in his trolley.

“Hello, George.” Chris patted George on the back as he left the dressing room.

“Bye, Mr. Chris.”

Chris stood behind Sebastian and they smiled at each other in the mirror. Sebastian leaned his head back and Chris swooped in for a kiss. His beard felt soft against Sebastian’s bare skin. They parted and Sebastian let out a noisy breath.

“What’s bothering you?” Chris asked. In the last couple of months, he had got accustomed to the slight nuances in Sebastian’s behaviour. His constant, almost manic, joy was a front for a deep concern about his visa status in the country.

“These flowers, Chris. Who’s sending them?”

“A secret admirer.” Chris smiled. The identity of the secret admirer had become a regular topic for discussion. Chris, so long ignored, had thus become the centre of attention, as he was an easy object to tease. Chris was determined not to mind the teasing and had now taken on the mantle of team joker. He wasn’t quite in his comfort zone, but he was getting there.

“Yes, but who is it?” Sebastian stood up and faced Chris. In the harsh light of the dressing room, the lines around Sebastian’s mouth were more pronounced. Chris loved running his tongue along those lines. He reached his hand out to hold Sebastian’s face, already picturing the look of ecstasy on Sebastian’s face when he kissed him. “Chris!”

Chris opened his eyes. “Sorry, Sebastian. I am paying attention. It’s those lines around your mouth...”

“I don’t care!” Sebastian’s bright eyes flashed. “I want to know who this ‘admirer’ is. Doesn’t it bother you? I’ve received flowers from this person every day for two months. How is that not weird?”

Chris nodded. “You’re right. We should look into it.”

***

“The delivery boy changes. We have to talk to the flower shop directly,” said Scarlett. She took a sip of her Bloody Mary. “Tomorrow, when the delivery boy comes with the flowers, we get the details from him. Then, we go to the flower shop; talk to whoever is in charge of the cash register. There’s going to be a trail. No doubt about it.” Another sip. “That’s the plan.”

Chris and Sebastian nodded. “Thank you for helping us, Scar,” said Sebastian.

“Are you kidding? Of course, I’ll help. Besides, it’s getting a bit boring trying to figure out who the admirer is. Let’s settle this like real detectives.”

“Yes. I think we’ve had enough training. What with episode 25 coming up soon,” said Chris. He squeezed Sebastian’s shoulder and gave him a quick kiss.

“Stop it,” said Scarlett. “You two are too cute. I want to gobble you up!”

Sebastian laughed. “You are so inappropriate,” said Chris.

“That’s why you love me,” said Scarlett, taking a final swig of her Bloody Mary.

***


	3. Real Detective Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian start looking for clues but realise they may need more help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter RDJ...

The plan didn’t go as expected. They arrived the next morning to find that the flowers had already been delivered. They resolved to get to work earlier the following morning but still missed the delivery boy.

On the third day, three incredibly sleepy actors arrived at the studio at 5am. Coffees in hand, they closed their eyes for a few minutes and woke up half an hour later. Miraculously, they were just in time to catch the delivery boy. The poor boy looked terrified when they waylaid him but he managed to answer all their questions. Set free, he ran to his bike, taking a detour through a few boxes and a stage door.

With some difficulty, the actors managed to convince their director, Rachel, to give them the next day off. They didn’t give her any details which made her very grumpy but she decided to rearrange the schedule so they could shoot scenes with the rest of the cast instead.

The following day, the acting trio took the metro to Lian’s Flower Depository. Much to their surprise, the shop was massive and bustling.

“Do _that_ many people actually buy flowers?” asked Scarlett.

“Looks like it,” replied Sebastian. “Bizarre.”

They walked up to the receptionist. In their long coats and standing side-by-side, they hoped they looked imposing.

“Hi,” began Scarlett. “We were wondering if you could help us?”

The spotty man behind the reception glanced up from his magazine, checked them out, then returned to the magazine. “Yeah?” he said, still reading.

“We’ve been receiving bouquets of flowers at Granite Street Studios on a daily basis.”

“Uh-huh.” Still reading.

Sebastian stepped forward. “We were hoping you could tell us who was sending them?”

The man looked up. “There no card for you to check?”

“No name on it,” said Sebastian.

The man shrugged. “Too bad. Can’t help ya.”

Sebastian sighed, exasperated. Chris put his hand on the small of Sebastian’s back. His mind raced, searching for a way to persuade the receptionist to give them the information they needed.

“Look, we really need to know who’s sending these flowers. Surely, it is against company policy for you to send flowers to one specific location from an anonymous source?” Scarlett’s change in demeanour and vocabulary got the receptionist’s attention.

“Look, people send flowers for all sorts of reasons. Some people have long standing orders; even if they are anonymous. It’s generally no big deal,” said the receptionist.

“Even if it amounts to harassment?” asked Chris, having just had a brainwave.

The receptionist’s eyes widened. “Harass...? What do you mean?”

“The recipient of the flowers doesn’t want to receive them anymore. If you continue to deliver them, it could lead to charges against this store.”

“No, wait. Look,” the receptionist stuttered. “We’re not trying to harass anyone. It’s just; I can’t reveal our customers’ names. You know?” He looked at them, pleading.

“We might have to escalate the issue, then,” said Chris.

“What’s going on here?” The actors turned to find a woman in a brilliantly-cut blue suit scowling at them.

The receptionist ran out from behind his desk and stood beside the woman. “They want customer details!” he cried.

“I’m afraid we can’t share such details with anyone,” said the suited woman. “I’m the manager here; could you tell me why you want this information?”

Scarlett explained their situation in condensed form. The manager considered for a while.

“You have to understand why we can’t share any information. It’s a matter of privacy. However, what I can tell you is that these orders are made online and always placed the night before. We have been suspicious about the fact that the customer hasn’t written his name on the card but it isn’t something that we can enforce, for obvious reasons.”

“So, what are our options?” asked Sebastian.

“We’ve been liaising with a detective in cyber-crimes to figure out what this customer is up to.” The manager fished around a box and found a business card. “I suggest you speak to him about this situation. It is, indeed, getting very uncomfortable.”

“Thank you,” said Sebastian, taking the card. The actors left the store.

“Let’s get a coffee,” said Scarlett.

Seated in the nearest coffee shop, nursing three hot cappuccinos, the actors considered the business card.

“This wasn’t supposed to be this complicated, yeah?” asked Sebastian. “We were just supposed to get the name from the shop? How did cyber-crimes get involved?”

“I don’t know but I think we might have to contact this detective,” said Chris.

“Are you kidding me? Involve the cops?” asked Scarlett. “It’s just flowers. We can live. We’ll ask the guys to throw them away. Right?” she asked Sebastian.

Sebastian shrugged.

“No, there is more to this,” said Chris. “We should contact the police. Ask them for their help.”

“Why?” asked Scarlett, slamming her coffee down onto the saucer. “They’re just flowers!”

“No, they’re not,” said Sebastian, quietly. “Nobody sends a c-list TV actor flowers every day for two months for no reason. Something is up.” He looked at Chris. “Let’s go meet this cop.”

***

Detective Robert Downey Jr, Cyber Crimes Unit, was tucked away in what looked like a broom closet. Scarlett, Chris and Sebastian had taken four wrong turns inside the 33rd precinct just trying to get to him. When they finally found the correct door and knocked, they received no reply.

“Maybe he’s not in?” asked Sebastian, still hoping that this gigantic mess would just go away.

“I’m going to open the door,” announced Chris, pushing the door handle down and marching in.

Inside sat a man of average height, dark hair with a stylish goatee, scoffing down a burrito. He leapt up in surprise, promptly knocking his spectacles off his nose and toppling his chair over. “Hi!” he said, his mouth still full of burrito.

“Umm, hello,” said Chris. He shook the detective’s outstretched hand and immediately regretted it; the detective had ketchup on his hand. There were soon four very sticky pairs of hands in the room.

There was only room for one chair besides the detective’s so Scarlett and Chris stood. There was a suspicious smell of damp in the room, as well. If Sebastian was uncomfortable with the situation before, he felt far worse now.

“How can I help?” Burrito set aside on a bunch of files, the detective focused his attention on the trio.

Sebastian got straight to the point. “I’ve been receiving bouquets from an anonymous person for two months. It’s creeping me out and I want it to stop. What can you do?”

The detective looked blank for a while then blinked rapidly. “Well, okay. Yes.”

“You can help?” asked Scarlett, suspiciously.

“Yeah sure!” the detective replied, sounding flippant.

“Is that so?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes, in fact, I’ve been helping out a florist who has a customer...”

“Lian’s Flower Despository. We’ve come from there. They’re the ones delivering the flowers,” said Chris.

“Oh, that’s great,” said the detective, without enthusiasm. “Well, we can certainly work together. Yeah. Yeah.” He trailed off.

The three actors looked at each other in turn and then back at the detective, who was now concentrating on the door.

“Do you want us to leave?” asked Chris, tentatively.

“Eh?” asked the detective. “No! No way. Let’s get working on this, man!” The detective leapt up from his desk and grabbed his laptop, which he uncovered from underneath three files. He opened the laptop, cracked his knuckles, stretched his arms over his head and then started typing. There was silence for a while, apart from the sound of fingers on keyboard.

Chris and Scarlett felt restless and shifted their weight from one foot to the other. Sebastian mouthed something at them; do you want to sit down? They shook their heads though Chris did want to sit. The room was cramped and he was struggling to keep his frame from hitting anything.

“Okay!” said the detective. The actors leapt up. The detective looked at them. “What?”

“Sorry,” said Sebastian. “It was so quiet.”

“Really?” asked the detective. He shrugged. “So, I’m adding you to the case. The information we have at the moment is confidential to outsiders but I can share it with you, since you’re the victim.”

Sebastian leaned forward in his chair and Scarlett and Chris stepped forward, as well. “Please continue,” said Sebastian.

“The account is registered to a Sean Oswald but we have no record of such a person,” said the detective. “The address used for the credit card is uninhabited and has been for a while.” He stopped typing and looked at the three of them.

Chris squeezed Sebastian’s shoulder. He could feel from the stiffness of it that Sebastian wasn’t pleased with the outcome of this conversation. Scarlett had her arms crossed over her chest and was shaking her head.

“Hey,” said the detective, his eyes wide again.

Chris looked at him, hoping the detective had come across some clue to the identity of the anonymous admirer.

“I know you guys!” said the detective. “You’re in that TV show, yeah? The one about homicide detectives? _Crossed Streets_?”

Chris was perplexed. He looked down at Sebastian to see a reflection of how he felt. “ _Crossing Streets,_ yes. What does this have to do with anything?” Chris asked the detective.

“Eh?” the detective looked confused, again. “It doesn’t. I just know you guys from that show. It’s pretty cool. You get a lot of the procedures correct.” He raised two thumbs up.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” Scarlett said, moving towards the door. “If you can’t help us, we’re going to leave.”

“I am helping.”

“No, you haven’t given us anything,” said Sebastian. “All you’ve said is that we’re chasing a ghost.”

“No, no,” protested the detective. “We can totally find this guy.”

Chris threw his hands in the air. “How?”

“Well, it’ll take some digging. But we’ll find him. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled at Sebastian then looked at Chris as if only just realising that Chris had spoken to him. “We’ll get him.” He grinned.

***


	4. What Did I See?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian have a quiet evening in... or so Sebastian thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know much about the actors' families so their familial backgrounds are completely made-up.

Chapter 4

“It was aggravating!” Scarlett yelled.

“I wanted to punch his goddamn fucking pretty face,” said Sebastian, shoving a too-large piece of meat in his mouth and immediately choking on it. Chris thumped him on the back till Sebastian had swallowed the piece.

“Save that for later,” Chris leaned in and whispered in Sebastian’s ear. Sebastian grinned and took a sip of water.

“So, what are you going to do now?” asked Meena, the cinematographer who had managed to join them for dinner after failing to do so for weeks due to her dog’s recent ill-health.

“We have to wait for him to get some information,” said Sebastian, his voice still raspy from choking. “He seems not all there, though.” Sebastian made a small circle with his finger near his temple.

“Tell me about it,” said Scarlett. “He just kept staring at us for the most part. It was so awkward. We tried to get someone else to look into the case but nope, they kept saying we had to go back to cyber-crimes because the payments were being made online.”

“But, if this guy isn’t competent…” began Meena.

“We are stuck with him for now,” said Chris, popping a chicken nugget into his mouth. “There are processes for these cases. We have to hope he gets the information we need.”

“I can’t believe how big this thing has become. I really can’t believe it,” said Sebastian, shaking his head. “What happens when we find the guy? A court case? I don’t think I can deal with that.”

“We'll come to that when it happens, alright?” asked Chris. He squeezed the back of Sebastian’s neck.

***

The second season had brought more funding for the show and they now all lived in a much fancier building, though it was a bit further away from the studio. Chris and Sebastian technically had two separate flats but they spent so much time at Sebastian’s that Chris’s flat was practically unfurnished.

Chris poured out two glasses of Belgian liqueur for Sebastian and himself. They took a sip from their glasses and Chris turned on the TV. They sat down on the plush couches and Sebastian put his arm around Chris as they watched the evening news. It had been part of Chris’s routine before Sebastian came into his life and they had decided to continue it.

Sebastian usually got bored within a few minutes and tonight he wound his way onto the floor and between Chris’s legs.

“Sebastian, I'm watching,” Chris said, but with a smile on his face. Sebastian arched his eyebrow and unbuttoned Chris’s trousers. Chris pulled off his shirt and pulled Sebastian up to his lips. They kissed briefly and Sebastian slipped down between Chris’s legs again. The news suddenly didn’t seem that important to Chris.

“You want me to do you?” asked Chris when Sebastian was done.

Sebastian stretched and shook his head. “Later.”

“Take your clothes off, at least.”

“You wanna look at my skinny ass?” asked Sebastian, shaking his behind. He did a slow striptease that Chris forced himself to concentrate on. He would rather prefer Sebastian taking everything off quickly but he could appreciate Sebastian’s need for foreplay and fun.

“You look lovely,” said Chris, when the last piece of clothing was off.

“You’re gonna get bored, real fast.”

“Never,” said Chris, and he meant it.

Sebastian wound his way behind the couch and gave Chris a shoulder massage. It was more an excuse to kiss his neck. Sebastian’s massaging skills left much to be desired and it wasn’t long before Chris was wincing outwardly.

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” Sebastian was apologetic.

“It’s alright, Sebastian.”

Sebastian eased the pressure and eventually stopped. He leaned back on the window sill, realising that Chris needed to watch the news now and sex would have to wait till later. Quickly bored, Sebastian decided to look out the window, wondering if anyone could see his naked flesh. He smirked at the thought.

But the street outside was fairly empty. A couple walked by, their heads bowed in laughter. A man seemed to be hiding in the shadows thrown by the street lamp. Sebastian wondered what he wanted. Was he looking at Sebastian’s apartment? Could he see Sebastian? Suddenly conscious, Sebastian pulled the curtains.

“News is over,” Chris announced.

“Great,” Sebastian said.

“You, know, Sebastian, you don’t have to sit with me and watch the news if you find it boring.”

“No,” Sebastian said, immediately. “I mean, yeah, the news is boring and I’ve seen most of it on Twitter already, but, it’s time for us to spend together.”

Chris held Sebastian’s arms and then pulled him over the couch.

“So strong, Mr. Evans,” Sebastian said, acting coy.

Chris smashed his mouth onto Sebastian’s and carried him into the bedroom.

***

Some music would help right now. The silence was deafening and the darkness claustrophobic. Chris didn’t even snore. Sebastian had never met such a quiet and quick sleeper. Chris could fall asleep in an instant but here was Sebastian, 2am in the morning, standing at the window.

Sebastian took a sip of water and wished he had something stronger but he had promised himself never to drink alone. Not after what he had seen his mother become. He took another sip of water and peaked through the curtain.

That man he had seen earlier was still there. He was hidden in the shadows but if Sebastian looked harder, he could see him, the human-shaped silhouette in a long coat. Or was there nothing at all? Was Sebastian looking so hard that he was seeing things that didn’t exist?

Sebastian drew the curtain and sat down in front of the TV. He didn’t want to put it on for fear of waking Chris up but the silence was driving him crazy. He put the volume low and found a film to watch but he had seen it before and his mind soon started wandering. Was that man still outside?

Curiosity got the better of Sebastian. He returned to the window and peaked out. Sebastian drew in his breath sharply. Someone was definitely out there. The silhouette had now been replaced by a very real man, leaning on the street lamp, his face hidden by a large hat. He looked conspicuous but there was nobody on the street. What really stopped Sebastian’s heart was that the man seemed to be looking straight at him.

***


	5. Always On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shadowy figure Sebastian saw begins to play on his mind. But what can he and Chris do?

Chapter 5

“This is a whole new situation, Sir,” said detective Downey Jr. “We will have to get the harassment squad involved.”

“I don’t want to make a big deal out of it,” said Sebastian.

“You don’t?” asked Chris. “Someone is stalking you!”

“I don’t actually know that,” said Sebastian, suddenly wishing he hadn’t said anything.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” said the detective.

“Please, call me Sebastian.”

“Sebastian. You can call me RDJ.”

“RDJ. Sure.”

“Sebastian, I need to know exactly what you saw. Was someone outside your building or not? We need to get other departments involved but I need to be absolutely sure,” said RDJ. Chris was surprised at how put-together the detective was this time around. Perhaps they had caught him on a bad day when they first met. Or, perhaps, like Chris, RDJ had difficulty adjusting to social situations.

“I. I think so, de... RDJ,” said Sebastian, but he still sounded unsure. “It was late and I thought I’d seen him standing there for a really long time. Hours, in fact.”

“Sebastian,” said RDJ. “I don’t mean to pressure you, but...”

“But, I need to be sure before we proceed with this.” Sebastian sighed and sat back in the chair. Chris put his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders and squeezed.

“I’m so sorry, Sebastian,” said RDJ. “I don’t have a very high standing in the police force; cyber crimes is still treated as a joke, would you believe it? I want to help.”

“What if this man returns?” Chris asked. “What if, this time, he isn’t content with just standing outside and watching?”

RDJ shook his head. “I’m sorry. Stalking is hard to prove in the best of scenarios and this one is sketchy. I am sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. It isn’t your fault.” Sebastian stood up and shook hands with RDJ.

“Please keep me updated, Sebastian. No matter what it is. I may not be able to do anything in an official capacity but at least if I know what’s happening, I can be prepared,” said RDJ.

“Thank you.”

Sebastian felt despondent. Chris held him close as they walked out of the police station.

“It’ll be alright,” said Chris, in that precise way that Sebastian loved. He kissed Sebastian’s temple and pulled him closer.

“There they are!”

Sebastian and Chris turned to the source of the sound. To their right, across the road, was a small group of photographers, furiously clicking away. At them.

“What the fuck?” yelled Sebastian. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Sebastian, let’s leave, please,” said Chris, pulling at Sebastian’s coat.

“Oh, an angry one!” said one of the photographers. “Gonna make a great pic. Come at us, bro!”

***

“When did this happen?” asked Chris, still studying the chart.

“This morning, while you were away,” Mariam said. “Ratings have been crazy good.” She popped another mint into her already preoccupied mouth.

“That’s great news, yeah?” asked Sebastian.

“Yes, it is very good. You guys are gonna be famous!” Mariam gave them two thumbs up.

“This would explain the interview requests I’ve been receiving,” said Scarlett, who was also pouring over the chart with Chris. “I should do them, yes?” she asked Mariam.

“Totally!” said Mariam. “But, we need official lines and stuff first.”

“So, those damn photogs outside the police station were...?” Sebastian began.

“Paparazzi,” finished Chris.

“Oh god,” said Sebastian, rubbing his forehead.

“What were you doing at the police station?” asked Mariam, concerned.

Sebastian began to explain but left Chris to tell Mariam the rest of the tale. He was exhausted. He just wanted to curl up in bed with Chris.

“Oh dear,” said Mariam, popping a mint into her mouth. “Oh dear, oh dear.” Two more mints. “They saw you together, as well.” Two more. “Shit, they know you’re a couple.” One more. “They’re going to use this against you!” Mariam frantically thumped the mint box but she had exhausted its supply.

“That’s no biggie. I’ve never been straight,” said Sebastian.

“And, nobody knows I exist,” said Chris. He smiled at Sebastian but couldn’t hide the worry from his face. The dark circles around Sebastian’s eyes were deeper than usual.

“Right. Nothing to worry about, then,” said Mariam. She continued trying to extricate mints from the empty box.

***

Chris mixed the salad and put it on a plate. He added a cherry tomato on top for presentation and took the plates into the dining room. Sebastian was pouring out some beer for them.

“Are you going to tell me about the interview?” asked Chris.

“What’s there to tell?” said Sebastian, spreading his arms. “All they want to talk about is you and me.”

“That’s not helpful to the show.”

“It kinda is, actually.” Sebastian stabbed at his salad. “They’re tapping into an unexpected demographic – women between 25 and 40. Apparently, they tune in to see two guys banging.”

Chris grimaced at the description. “Yes, but we aren’t doing that in the first season.”

“Turns out, since we’re doing it in real life, it makes the show more exciting,” said Sebastian. “Besides.” He took a gulp of beer. “There’ll be banging a-plenty in season two.”

“Yes, but surely you haven’t mentioned that?”

“No.” Sebastian winked. “Not really.”

“I see,” said Chris.

The rest of dinner was quiet. They talked mostly about work as well as their upcoming sex scene. Sebastian was excited by it but Chris was terrified. He had nearly had a nervous breakdown when they had to film their first intense kiss. But, he had let Sebastian lead the way and they had both got through it unscathed. The sex scene, however, would be much harder.

“Just let me lead,” said Sebastian. “Plus, we can practise.”

“Real sex isn’t the same as acting, Sebastian,” Chris said. “There’s nobody watching.”

“At least, so we hope,” said Sebastian, bitterly.

“What do you mean?”

Sebastian got up and went to the window. Chris joined him. They peaked through the curtains. Leaning on the lamp was the figure Sebastian had seen ten days ago.

“Is that?” Chris asked.

“Yeah.” Sebastian drew the curtain back. “He’s back again.”

“I’ve seen him now, as well! We can go to RDJ. We have proof.”

“What proof?” Sebastian turned back to the window and pulled the curtain. “He’s gone now.”

Chris looked, as well, and true enough, the man had disappeared. Chris shook his head. “How well can you see the apartment from outside?”

“When the lights are on? You can see everything.”

“We’re getting double-glazing done. Tomorrow.”

“And then, what?” asked Sebastian. “The flowers haven’t stopped. This ghost man appears and disappears. We’ve got that bullshit story to tell reporters about why we go to the police station.”

“You’re becoming famous, Sebastian. Mariam couldn’t let us talk about a stalker,” said Chris. “We have to stick with the CSR angle.”

“It’s bullshit!” screamed Sebastian. For a terrible moment, Chris was sure Sebastian would break or kick something, but he didn’t.

“Sebastian.” Chris held him from behind. “Please let me help you.”

“Yeah? What else are you gonna do?” Sebastian held Chris’s arms around him. “You’re with me all the time. You don’t even have a life.”

“I don’t need a life,” Chris whispered into Sebastian’s neck. “All I need is you.”

Sebastian smiled, despite himself. “I love you.”

The significance of the words weren’t lost on Chris. He breathed in the smell of Sebastian’s hair, a sweetish conditioner and a musky gel. “I love you, too.” He hoped he had been audible. Sebastian’s tightening grip on his arms reassured him that he had. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Sebastian let Chris lift him up as he loved to do and take him into the bedroom. He lay on the bed as Chris pulled his clothes off. He felt Chris’s soft face and hair between his legs. But, in his mind, all he could see was the man on the street and the way he kept his head up, looking, looking, always looking at Sebastian.

***


	6. Timelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for clues may be going well...

“I’m so sorry about the mess,” said RDJ. “My wife’s visiting some elderly relatives and she’s the only one who can reign in my untidiness.” He frantically grabbed at the endless clothes on his chairs. He shoved a bunch of papers off the table into a nearby box. He lifted his sleeping cat off of the ancient television screen. “Really sorry about this.”

“RDJ, please stop apologising,” said Sebastian. “We’re fine.” He caught Scarlett’s glance and realised she was furiously mouthing “We are not okay”. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her.

Once RDJ had achieved a satisfactory level of cleanliness, he let them sit down. Chris promptly sat down on a squeaky cat’s toy and leapt up. RDJ began another round of apologies. The trio ended up waiting for another five minutes till they were allowed to sit.

RDJ brought coffees around for everyone as they discussed the most recent sightings of the man on the street. Glazing the windows had made little difference. They couldn’t keep the windows closed all the time and whenever they opened them, he was outside. Attempts to confront him had failed as he always managed to disappear.

There had been seven more sightings of the man and Sebastian had taken to calling RDJ the moment he saw him. RDJ had tried to get to Sebastian’s apartment in time but his poor sense of direction had lead him to miss the man each time.

“The flowers are now being delivered by yet another florist,” said RDJ, relishing his dark coffee. Scarlett held her cup away from her and refused to drink it. Chris gagged on his coffee and hid it with a cough. Sebastian was the only one who tried to down the bitter concoction but it was a struggle. He had had Turkish coffee lighter than this.

“Can’t we cancel his credit cards?” asked Scarlett.

“We have!” said RDJ, draining his coffee. “More coffee, anyone?” He asked. They all unanimously shook their heads. “The credit card company has been told to cancel the card but this guy is smart. He’s got more cards and fake addresses and he’s utilising them.”

“How, though?” asked Sebastian.

“He’s got to have resources,” said RDJ. “I get the feeling he’s some kind of higher-up in a government organisation.”

“What?” Scarlett looked at Chris and Sebastian, dubious. “You’re saying some CIA guy is stalking Sebastian?”

“CIA?” RDJ looked surprised. “How do you know it’s the CIA?”

“So, it is the CIA?” asked Scarlett.

“Is it?’ asked RDJ.

“No, wait, I’m _asking_ whether it’s the CIA,” said Scarlett. She almost put her lips to the coffee before realising what she was doing and stopping herself.

“Oh!” RDJ laughed. “I thought you knew it was the CIA. I don’t have a clue which agency it is.”

“RDJ,” said Sebastian. “This can’t go on. I can’t live like this.”

RDJ nodded. “I know. I’m sorry.” He put his hand on Sebastian’s arm. “We’ll find this guy. Just give me all the details you have. We’ll work on a timeline, okay?”

Over the next few hours, they plotted on a calendar every suspicious instance that Sebastian and Chris had encountered, starting with the first delivery of flowers and the first appearance of the man on the street. RDJ added in the dates the bank accounts of the stalker were opened as well as the opening of the account with Lian’s Flower Depository and the other florists.

“So, you’re telling me, he’s been planning this for six months?” asked Chris, alarmed at the timeline they had extrapolated.

“More than that,” replied RDJ. “The opening of the bank account was the first step in the execution stage. He would’ve had to plan the whole thing even before then so he had the unused addresses to take and such.”

“Jeez H,” said Scarlett. “So, what’re you saying? He’s been planning for a year?”

“That looks likely, yes,” said RDJ. “I’m sorry.”

“Sebastian, what were you doing a year ago?” asked Chris. He looked at RDJ and got an almost imperceptible nod.

“A year ago,” Sebastian sighed. “We were shooting that shitty pilot. Remember that one, Scarlett?”

Scarlett looked perplexed then remembered. “Oh yeah. Police procedural. You and I were playing beat cops. That was a shit show.”

“Okay, that helps,” said RDJ, frantically writing. “Where was this taking place?”

“Philly,” said Scarlett and Sebastian together. They both smiled. _Crossing Streets_ was their fourth cop show together but the only one that seemed to show any sign of success. “We were there for a couple of months,” said Scarlett. “Then, we got the cancellation order.”

“Okay,” RDJ said, still writing.

“Once we got the _Crossing Streets_ gig, we moved down here,” Sebastian said. “So, what are you thinking, RDJ? Someone from that pilot followed me here?”

“Let’s not jump to any conclusions, Sebastian,” said RDJ, looking irritated.

“I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?” Sebastian asked, noticing.

“Look, I’m technically the detective here,” said RDJ. “You guys pretend to be cops but you aren’t real cops. Just let me do my job.”

“Calm down, RDJ baby,” said Scarlett. “Why so miffed?”

“Because.” RDJ sighed. “I should’ve thought of doing this exercise before and checking your previous jobs but until you guys said it right now, I didn’t even think of it.”

Sebastian laughed. “Did we ‘pretend cops’ just do your job for you?”

RDJ grinned, as did Chris. It had become increasingly rare to see Sebastian laugh and Chris missed it.

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” RDJ asked.

“Whaddya think?” Sebastian asked.

***

“Apparently Philly was a dead end,” said Sebastian, as he poured his wine. Chris noticed that Sebastian’s glass had more wine than his or Scarlett’s.

“There’s no correlation at all?” asked Scarlett.

“Nope,” said Sebastian. “RDJ can’t find any.” Sebastian took a huge swig of his wine.

“There has to be something, surely,” said Chris. “Has RDJ checked every angle?”

“How would I know?” Sebastian asked, sharply.

Scarlett and Chris both jumped a little in their seats.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian said. “I was really hoping we were making some headway. But there aren’t any clues. No leads. We’re just stuck!” Sebastian stood up with such force, his chair fell over. He went to the window and Chris followed him. Sebastian looked through the curtain.

“Is he there?” asked Chris, quietly.

Sebastian was silent for a while but finally said, “No.” He sighed and went to the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Chris joined Scarlett at the table, picking up Sebastian’s chair in the process. “I’m sorry.”

“Do _not_ apologise,” Scarlett said. “I can’t imagine how scared he must be. And you.”

Chris nodded. “I don’t know what to do. He checks that window every evening and even after I go to sleep.” He took a swig of his wine. “He doesn’t sleep. He makes some excuse or other not to eat.”

“Is he drinking on his own?” Scarlett asked.

Chris looked at her. “I have a feeling he does. Why?”

Scarlett looked stricken. “We can’t let that happen.”

“What do you mean?”

“What has he told you about his mother?”

“That she killed herself.”

“That’s not all,” said Scarlett. “Sebastian’s dad died when he was 11. His mom tried to spend time with friends and they’d have a drink together. Then she started drinking on her own. And she lied about it to everyone. She became so dependent on alcohol that when Sebastian threw all her alcohol away, she killed herself.”

Chris took a sharp breath. “I didn’t know about this. Why wouldn’t he tell me?”

“You’ve been together a few months. He would have got to it eventually.” Scarlett chewed slowly on her now-cold steak. “Or probably, he was just waiting for me to tell you so he wouldn’t have to.”

“Thank you, Scarlett. I’m going to make sure I stay up so he doesn’t drink.”

They ate quietly for a while but most of the food had to be thrown away because it had got cold. Scarlett was about to leave when Chris stopped her.

“Scarlett, _you_ wouldn’t have a copy of that pilot you were shooting in Philly, would you?”

“Yeah, back home.”

“Can we get our hands on it, here?”

“I’ll have to ask my brother to ship it here. You think RDJ missed something?”

“No.” Chris shook his head. “I just want to see it.”

***


	7. Late Night Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to go very bad!

“Where are you going?” Chris asked.

“I just need to go for a walk!” yelled Sebastian.

“At 2am?”

“Yes!”

“Sebastian. Stop.” Chris grabbed his coat and ran after Sebastian. “Sebastian!”

Sebastian was already two floors down by the time Chris reached the landing on their floor. He barely caught up with Sebastian outside the building.

“Chris, please.” Sebastian shrugged Chris’s hand away from his coat.

“Sebastian, stop.” Chris took a deep breath. “You walk very fast.”

Sebastian grimaced. “Yeah, because I was trying to get away from you.”

“Why? It’s late. We’ve got work tomorrow. Just come back to bed.” Chris pulled Sebastian close to him. “Please just stay with me.”

Sebastian kissed Chris on the cheek and rubbed his nose against his beard then, took a step back. “I need time alone now, baby. Please.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’ll be back in a few minutes. I just need to clear my head.”

“Okay.” Chris let him go. “Do you have to take that hip flask with you?”

Sebastian looked shocked. “How the fuck did you know?”

“I live with you. I love you. Do you really think I wouldn’t notice _that_ bulge in your pocket?”

“Maybe I’m just happy to see you?”

“You don’t look like that when you are,” Chris said, wryly. “Trust me. I know.”

Sebastian walked back to Chris and handed him the flask. “I’m sorry.”

“I know why you need it. But, if you have to resort to it, then I’m not doing a good job at being your boyfriend.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true.” Chris put his finger on Sebastian’s lips as he tried to protest. “Come back soon, alright?”

Chris watched Sebastian go around the corner before heading back to the flat. A shudder ran through his body and he checked whether there was anyone else on the street. But it was devoid of life, as one would expect so late at night. So, why did it feel like there was still someone out there?

***

The cool breeze made Sebastian feel much better. It was great to get out of the flat and to be away from the studio. Sebastian felt bad for being so brusque with Chris but he really needed to be alone.

Sebastian closed his eyes and put his head back. The breeze felt lovely through his hair. He took a deep breath of the fresh air and swung his head from side to side.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Sebastian felt like he wasn’t alone. He wondered whether his paranoia was getting to him but couldn’t shake the feeling. He pulled his jacket closer and took deeper breaths to calm himself. Were those his footsteps he was hearing or someone else’s? He wanted desperately to turn around and check but was too afraid. He could feel a fist clench around his heart. He was struggling to breathe.

“It’s nothing,” Sebastian whispered to himself. “It’s nothing.” He tried to say it again but he was shivering now, his teeth chattering. Sebastian stopped and forced himself to turn around. He had to know.

Sebastian didn’t see what hit him but he felt the weight of it against his head, saw the burst of stars behind his eyelids, felt strong arms around him, preventing him from falling to the ground. And then, darkness.

***

“Fuck!” Chris said.

“He still isn’t picking up?” Scarlett asked. She had her phone plastered to her ear.

“Fuck, RDJ, pick up!” Chris punched the off-switch on his phone. “Where the fuck is he?”

“Sebastian’s still not picking up.” Scarlett dialled another number. “I’m calling the cops.”

“RDJ _is_ a cop!”

“He’s probably asleep. It’s 3 in the morning.”

“I don’t fucking care!” Chris kicked the nearest chair.

“Hello, police?” Scarlett said, lifting her finger to her lips. “I need to report a missing person.” She listened for a few seconds. “Yes, his name is Sebastian Stan. He’s been missing for an hour.” She listened, now looking annoyed. “Yes, I am aware that we should wait 24 hours, but if you could check with detective Robert Downey Jr of the 33rd precinct, you’d know that Sebastian has filed a case against a stalker, whose identity is, as yet, unknown.”

Scarlett was in actor-mode. She was playing the part of the detective now, calm, collected, her questions precise, her responses measured. But Chris could see the clench of her fist and the slight shudder that ran through her shoulders from time to time.

“Thank you,” she said, then relayed their address. She tapped the phone. “They’re on their way. They want to talk to us.”

“Do they know where RDJ is?”

“They said they’d check with him first.”

The police arrived in less than half an hour. There were two of them, both with kind smiles on their faces; understanding smiles. The taller of the two spoke to Chris. He gave her the details he had – the last time he’d seen Sebastian, the hip-flask. Then he went over the story all over again, from the beginning.

“Can’t you just ask Detective RDJ all this?” Chris asked.

“I’m sorry, but we need to hear it from you.”

Chris clenched his fists but continued speaking. He felt like he had been talking forever. “Wouldn’t this time be better spent searching for Sebastian?” Chris finally asked.

“We are doing our best, Sir.”

“Are you?” Chris looked from detective to another. “You’ve been questioning us for...” He checked his watch. “An hour, now! Who’s out there looking for Sebastian?” Chris stood up. “Have you even spoken to RDJ?”

“We’ve been unable to get in touch with detective Downey Jr,” said the shorter policewoman as she walked over to Chris. “We have checked the case file and we understand the situation. Officers have been dispatched to detective Downey Jr’s home and are canvassing the area around this building now.” She turned to Scarlett, then back to Chris. “Does that satisfy you?”

Chris wasn’t quite sure.

***


	8. Revelations from the Philly Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the intensity sets in.

“This came for you,” said Meena, as she handed a package to Scarlett. “Not that it matters right now, but just thought you should know.”

“Thanks,” Scarlett took the package and looked at it. “Chris?”

Chris was nursing a coffee. He looked up.

“The pilot episode we shot in Philly,” said Scarlett. “Do you still want to watch it?”

Chris considered his coffee for a few moments. “Yes,” he whispered.

They sat at the nearest laptop and inserted the disc. The video booted up and they watched in silence. Sebastian appeared about ten minutes in. Chris wasn’t prepared for it and gasped when he saw him. Scarlett pressed her hand into Chris’. He clutched it so hard, she thought her fingers would break.

They watched for a while longer; looking harder at the screen, hoping to find clues. They had almost given up when Scarlett punched the pause button.

“Look in the background,” she said.

Chris looked. “Oh god, no.”

***

Sebastian drank the water in huge gulps. Then he lay back on the hard floor. His stomach growled. He hadn’t eaten anything since dinner, probably eight or nine hours ago. He sucked his stomach in, hoping it would help ease the hunger.

The pounding in his head wasn’t helping his situation, either. He had woken up with blood on his forehead and found himself in a room with wooden walls and flooring. A single bulb hung above him. On one side was a toilet and sink.

There was just one large bottle of water which Sebastian had sniffed at several times before confirming that it was, in fact, water. He had fought off the urge to drink it for as long as he could until the unbearable thirst got to him. And now all the water was gone.

“Help!” Sebastian screamed. “Help!”

He waited, yearning for the sound of footsteps. He screamed again. And again. And again.

***

“Chris, just slow down,” Scarlett said.

Chris didn’t. They reached RDJ’s house to find that there were already police swarming the place.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to stay back,” said one of the officers.

“We need to speak to detective RDJ,” said Chris. “Now!”

“He’s not here,” said the tall policewoman who had spoken to them in Sebastian’s apartment.

“Where is he?”

“We are unaware of his whereabouts at the present moment.” The policewoman hesitated then said, “I think there’s something you should see, though.”

Chris ran his hands over his face. Scarlett held onto his arm. They walked into the house.

***

Sebastian’s back was stiff from standing in the corner for so long but it was worth it. He could hear a noise outside the door; someone was coming. The door opened and Sebastian leapt on the figure. He tried to cling on but the kidnapper smashed Sebastian against the wall. Weakened from hunger, thirst and fear, Sebastian fell in a crumpled heap.

When the door closed, Sebastian tried to hold back tears. He had hoped his plan would work but he was as trapped as he had been before. In front of him was a plate of food and another bottle of water. He ate slowly, savouring the bread but when the food was gone, he felt plunged into hopelessness. How long could this go on? Where was Chris? Why hadn’t he found him yet?

He drank the water sparingly this time. His earlier exertions were catching up to him and before he knew it, he had fallen into blissful sleep.

***

An eon seemed to have passed while Sebastian was asleep. He woke up feeling groggier than he had before. It was the pain in his shoulders that brought the reality of his situation back to him. He blinked rapidly, then looked from side to side. He had been tied to the wall. The rope was already chafing against his wrists.

If Sebastian had been afraid before, he was even more so now. Clearly, he was being punished for trying to attack his kidnapper earlier. The light was off and the darkness added to his mounting fears. He took deep breaths, waiting for his eyes to adjust until finally he could see the wall opposite him, where another person sat, arms tied to the wall, just like him.

“Chris.”

Tears sprang to Sebastian’s eyes. This was so much worse. As terrified as he was, he could deal with being kidnapped, but to know that Chris was in the same dire situation broke Sebastian’s spirit. He fought back the urge to howl. Chris was asleep and he was better off that way.

Sebastian sat for the longest time in silence, just looking at Chris. It was when his arms started burning that the tears were released. Sebastian let his body be wracked by silent sobs; he didn’t care if the kidnapper could see them. Perhaps he had night-vision cameras but Sebastian couldn’t care now.  Their situation was helpless.

The tears dried eventually and soon Sebastian had nothing but the pain in his arms and wrists to occupy him. When Chris stirred, Sebastian hoped he wasn’t in as much agony as him.

“Sebastian?” Chris asked softly.

“Baby!” Fresh tears slipped from Sebastian’s eyes. It felt good to hear Chris’s voice.

“I’m here, Sebastian.”

“Baby, how did you get here?”

“It’s all part of my cunning plan to rescue you, Sebastian.”

Sebastian exhaled loudly. “Really?”

“I’m sorry, Sebastian. I didn’t intend to get taken. I was a fool.”

“What do you mean, baby?”

“I thought I could outsmart him. I’d fool him and rescue you. I’m such an idiot.” Chris sniffed. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” His voice was broken.

“I am, now that you’re here.”

They didn’t say anything for a while, just listened to each other breathing and sniffling.

“Who is he?” asked Sebastian.

Chris cleared his throat. “It’s RDJ.”

“What?” Anger burst through Sebastian like lava. “RDJ? RDJ?” Sebastian gnashed his teeth. “Fuck!”

“I know. I’m so sorry,” said Chris. “We should have done a background check.”

“He’s a fucking cop! What check were we going to do? With whom?” Sebastian hit his head against the wall and immediately regretted it. “That explains how he managed to plan all this. Fucking CIA! It’s because he’s a copper.”

“Yes.”

“How the fuck did you find out?”

“The Philly pilot. He was in it.”

“What? Where?”

“He was an extra. We saw him in the background. I almost missed it. Scarlett was the one who spotted it.”

Sebastian processed this information.

“So, he’s been planning it since that pilot?”

“Looks like it. He moved here specifically because you were working on the show here. He managed to transfer his cyber-crimes job as well and since he’s pretty much the only one in the CCU, he had free reign on doing whatever he wanted.”

“Fuck.”

“His messy house,” Chris said.

“Yeah?”

“The basement has a wall full of pictures of you.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No. It was terrifying, Sebastian.”

“I’m sorry you had to see that, babe.”

“Turns out his wife left him six months ago.”

“When the ‘execution phase’ started?”

“Yeah. She said he’d become obsessed with the thought of meeting you and she couldn’t stay with him when he wasn’t being rational.”

“Wait, you’ve met her? Already? How long have I been in here?”

“A day.”

“Fuck, it feels like a year but I was hoping it was just a few hours.”

“No, Sebastian. A day.” Chris sighed. “Of freaking out, not knowing if I’d ever see you again.”

“Babe.”

“I only spoke to the wife on the phone. She told me RDJ had bought a cottage for some crazy sum of money. Also part of the reason why she left. Now we know why he needed it.”

“So, hang on a second.” Sebastian tried to move his arms but they were stretched too tight. “You found out from the wife that he had a cottage where he was keeping me, and you came here alone? To rescue me?”

Chris was silent.

“Chris? Answer the question.”

Chris’s answer was inaudible.

“Chris.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I came to rescue you.”

Sebastian kicked the ground as much as he could within the confines of the restraints. “Are you fucking kidding me, Chris? Why would you that? Why?”

“Because the police said we had to wait,” cried Chris. “They needed to do checks; secure the perimeter to ensure your safety. I just thought, fuck it, I need to get to you. I had the element of surprise.”

“And zero experience in rescuing people!”

“I know.”

“Chris, you could have been killed.”

“I know.”

“If he only wants me, you are dispensable. Do you understand that?”

“Yes.”

“The fuck are we going to do? How are we going to escape, babe?”

“I don’t know.”

Sebastian closed his eyes. “Well, I have a plan. But, you’re not going to like it.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for making RDJ the bad guy. I love him to bits but that's how he fit into the story!


	9. Escape Plan Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the box

It seemed like days had passed before RDJ appeared again with food or water. “You boys must be crawling out of your skin.” RDJ placed the food before them.

“What’s that laced with?” asked Sebastian. “More sedatives?”

“Not this time,” said RDJ.

“How are we going to eat when we’re tied up?”

“Should’ve thought of that before jumping me.”

“Yes, I should’ve. I’m sorry.” Out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian saw Chris grimace.

“I’m going to untie one arm and then I’m going to leave. If you try anything, I will tie you up again and leave you like that.”

“To die of thirst or starvation?”

“Whichever comes first.” RDJ smirked. “I always forget.”

He untied Sebastian’s arm. Sebastian’s mind was racing. Could he try to subdue RDJ with just one free arm? He doubted it.

“RDJ?”

“Yes?” RDJ was almost at the door.

“I understand you’re quite the fan?”

“Yes, I am.”

“What’s your favourite film or TV show or even, music video, that I’ve done?”

“I really like _Crossing Streets_ but that Philly pilot, that was great, too.”

“That’s where we met, isn’t it, RDJ?” Sebastian could see RDJ hesitate.

“We didn’t actually meet. I saw you from afar. It was enough, though.”

“That’s a shame. We could’ve got to know each other.”

“I would’ve liked that, Sebastian. But, hey, it worked out for the best in the end.”

“You really think that, RDJ?” Sebastian took a deep breath and imagined he was reading from a script. “I can’t really be with you if I’m tied to a wall now, can I?”

RDJ crouched down near Sebastian. “What do you mean?”

“Well, not sure if anyone’s told you, but that’s a pretty fine face you have on you.”

Even in the darkness, RDJ’s flushed face was visible. “My wife used to like it.”

“Well, she clearly didn’t appreciate it enough to stay on.”

“It’s not her fault. I was so consumed by the thought of you; I couldn’t pay her enough attention. I failed as her husband.”

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian parted his lips; he had been told, early on in his career, that this look was attractive on screen. He noticed RDJ looking intently at his lips. “I could really do with some water, RDJ.”

RDJ came out of his trance and brought the water bottle to Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian’s hand was free but he let RDJ hold the water for him to give him the illusion of control. Sebastian drank slowly, even though he was desperate to take huge gulps, and he stopped after a few sips, knowing how thirsty Chris would be by now.

“Thank you,” said Sebastian. RDJ sat down. Sebastian smiled. “You didn’t have to go through all this trouble, RDJ.”

“It wasn’t troublesome,” said RDJ in a rush. “Except for this one.” He jerked his thumb in Chris’s direction.

“What do you mean?”

“He found this place! Would you believe it? I thought I’d hidden it real nice but he found it.”

“It wasn’t difficult finding this place,” said Chris, his voice hoarse from lack of hydration.

“Seriously?” asked RDJ. “It’s in the middle of the fucking woods!”

“Woods that I happen to know well,” said Chris.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you think I was doing all of season one?” countered Chris. “I never got invited to the dinners or drinks; I was left to my own devices most of the time. So, I wandered around the city and I found these woods. I’ve come here so often, I know it like the back of my hand.”

RDJ looked from Chris to Sebastian. “You believe that?” he asked Sebastian.

Sebastian had to play his cards carefully. He had to side with RDJ so he decided to give a non-committal shrug.

“You found this place by fluke?” RDJ barked. “You expect me to believe that?”

Sebastian could see the set of Chris’s jaw, a sign of his nervousness. “Deduction, more than fluke. And, it helped that we have an upcoming episode with a kidnapping quite like this one.” Chris looked at Sebastian, a stiff smile playing on his lips.

“Yeah, that’s going to be interesting to shoot now,” added Sebastian.

RDJ had been contemplating Chris all this time but now, he moved back to Sebastian. He shrugged and Sebastian hoped that it was a sign that he had bought their story. It was time to make some moves to get them out of this situation.

“RDJ,” Sebastian said, lowering his voice as though he didn’t want Chris to hear. “I haven’t really got to know the real you, not with this charade you’ve had to put on to get my attention.” He smiled what he hoped was his sweetest smile.

RDJ smiled back. “You’re right. In all honesty, I haven’t been pretending to be any different but I would like to be able to spend time with you, just us, alone.” He looked back at Chris then leaned in close to Sebastian. The proximity made Sebastian’s heart jump into his throat. “What say, you and I get out of this room?” RDJ asked, conspiratorially.

“I’d like that.” From the corner of his eye, Sebastian could see Chris squirm, but Sebastian had to play along or they would both be stuck down there for who knows how long.

RDJ untied Sebastian and helped him up. Sebastian smiled, not hiding how grateful he was at being freed from the restraints. His arms were screaming. RDJ moved towards the door.

“What about me?” asked Chris. “I have to pee.”

RDJ looked annoyed. Sebastian shrugged, again. RDJ produced a knife from his back pocket and stormed towards Chris. For one terrifying moment, Sebastian was certain RDJ would stab Chris but he simply pushed the knife handle into Chris’s palm. Chris held onto it.

“Cut yourself out,” said RDJ, the menace clear in his voice. “And don’t mess up the floor.”

RDJ lead Sebastian out of the stifling room so quickly, Sebastian didn’t even get to look at Chris. Once outside, he realised they were being kept in a basement. Sebastian walked gingerly up the stairs to the main area of the house. It felt good to breathe fresh air again.

“I’m sorry for the way things have turned out,” said RDJ. “I just didn’t know how else I could convince you to be with me.”

“I understand,” said Sebastian. In his mind, Sebastian kept repeating the word ‘creep’.

“Would you like something to eat? I’ve only got some broth on. You must be hungry.” RDJ went into the kitchen and put the hob on.

Sebastian glanced around him, looking for some means of escape or at least a weapon. For a kitchen, it was surprisingly devoid of sharp objects. RDJ had clearly thought this through, more than Sebastian had realised. He had to think of something else.

“RDJ.”

“Yes?”

Sebastian came closer to RDJ. “You didn’t go through all this trouble to sit and have broth with me.” Sebastian turned RDJ around so they were facing each other, then he slid down to his knees and started unbuckling RDJ’s trousers. It wasn’t the first time Sebastian had done something against his will.

“What are you doing?” RDJ pushed Sebastian’s head away so hard, he fell back. “What the fuck?”

“Wh-whaddya mean?” Sebastian stammered.

“I don’t want to have sex with you!”

Fear coated the inside of Sebastian’s mouth. What did RDJ want, then?

“I can’t believe you would do that, Sebastian,” RDJ looked crestfallen. “You are so much more important to me than...” RDJ waved his hand in the direction of his crotch.

Sebastian tried to speak but no words came out. RDJ came down to the floor and sat beside Sebastian. Sebastian’s heart thudded so hard in his chest, he was sure it would burst.

“Is that what Chris likes?” asked RDJ. “Is that all he wants from you?”

Sebastian took a deep breath. He had to speak; his fear would break RDJ’s illusion and then they would be in some real trouble. The words still eluded him so he nodded.

“What a fool.” RDJ said. He placed his palm against Sebastian’s cheek and stroked his face. Sebastian forced himself to smile but his eyes still felt like they would pop out of his head.

“You’re shivering, Sebastian. I’ll get you a jacket.” RDJ left the kitchen and Sebastian immediately gasped for breath. This plan was not working. He had no idea whether Chris would be able to free himself.

RDJ returned with a jacket and placed it around Sebastian’s shoulders. “Get up off the floor, Sebastian.” He lifted Sebastian up and helped him to a chair. Sebastian sat with a thump and waited to be served his broth.

***


	10. Escape Plan Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the easiest to escape from, this one.

Chris fought back tears. He had managed to slice through the ropes on his hand but the angle had been all wrong and he had cut through his own skin. Blood poured out of his wrist as he freed his other hand. He cut the ropes around his legs and then sliced a piece of his shirt which he used as a bandage for his bleeding wrist.

He grabbed the water bottle and drank half the bottle in seconds. He took a few moments to compose himself then studied his situation.

The cell was dark but his eyes had adjusted to it and he could now make out the contents of the room, which unfortunately didn’t amount to much.

Chris had no idea what RDJ was doing to Sebastian but if his closeness to Sebastian had been any indication, it was nothing good. Chris felt ill at the thought of RDJ touching Sebastian but he pushed it aside; it wasn’t helping him.

All Chris had was a small pocket-knife but he also had the element of surprise. When RDJ returned, Chris would be ready for him.

***

“Can I see?” asked Sebastian.

“It’s not done, yet,” said RDJ.

“Could we take a break?”

“Is everything okay?”

“My back’s just a bit stiff from sitting in this position.” Sebastian pointedly rubbed his back.

“I’m so sorry,” said RDJ. He came over to Sebastian and pressed his back.

“That feels good,” said Sebastian, his voice choked from pain. RDJ had the most aggressive touch he had ever felt.

“Great.” RDJ went back to the easel. “Shall we continue?” He waved his hand in a dramatic flourish.

“RDJ, I really need to lie down,” Sebastian said, hesitantly. “Can we do this later?”

RDJ frowned and for a moment Sebastian wondered whether he had gone too far. But he couldn’t help it; his back _was_ killing him.

“Of course, Sebastian.” RDJ put down the charcoal and lead Sebastian up some stairs to a room so crammed with furniture, it looked like a warehouse.

“Is this my room?” asked Sebastian, trying to sound pleased.

“Yes!” RDJ beamed. “I’ve got everything I thought you might need.”

“It’s wonderful,” said Sebastian. He promptly stubbed his toe on one of the six footstools in the room. “I love it!”

“Please rest.” RDJ practically dragged Sebastian to the four-poster bed. “I’ll just be downstairs.”

“You won’t stay here with me?” Sebastian asked, feigning disappointment.

RDJ hesitated. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Of course.” Sebastian sat down in the bed and lay back, all the while maintaining eye-contact with RDJ. He patted the space beside him on the bed. “Join me.”

RDJ sat down stiffly on the bed and lay down facing up, arms by his side. Sebastian threw his arm around RDJ. “Comfy?” he whispered, enjoying the way RDJ squirmed under him.

“I’m not sure,” said RDJ. “I don’t usually lie with male friends.”

Sebastian pulled himself closer to RDJ and whispered in his ear, “I’m not just a friend, though, am I?”

RDJ leapt off the bed. He smoothed his shirt and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I think it would be best if I stayed downstairs.”

Sebastian put his head down and looked up at RDJ. His agent had told him that this was an attractive pose. “Are you sure?” he whispered.

RDJ turned away, murmuring to himself and Sebastian took the opportunity to slide off the bed as fast as humanly possible. He grabbed one of the footstools and brought it smashing down on RDJ’s back. RDJ collapsed in a heap on the floor.

“Fuck you, asshole!” Sebastian kicked RDJ in the head for good measure. He rifled through RDJ’s pockets and found a bunch of keys. He left the room and, with difficulty, found the key that locked the ‘bedroom’. It took Sebastian a moment to orient himself but eventually he recalled how to get to the basement.

“Chris!” Sebastian called as he reached the door to the cell. The key for the cell was a large, rusty one. Sebastian had to push the door open with his shoulder. The moment he fell in, he felt a stab in his back. He cried out in surprise, more than pain.

“Sebastian!” Chris grabbed Sebastian before he fell to the floor. “Oh god, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Sebastian gasped. He didn’t dare touch his back. “I’m here to rescue you.” Sebastian smiled.

“I didn’t think you would be able to escape him,” Chris cried. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Sebastian leant on Chris and stood up. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

Chris held Sebastian as they limped out of the cell and up the stairs.

“Where is he?” Chris couldn’t bring himself to say RDJ’s name.

“I’ve locked him upstairs.”

“Good,” said Chris.

The house was more of a labyrinth than Sebastian had realised but they finally found the front door. It was locked and it took the two of them some time to find the right key.

The cold hit them hard when they opened the door and they gasped in unison. The world was covered in snow.

“Which way?” asked Sebastian.

Chris looked around, desperately trying to recall from which side he had approached the house. The snow confused his already terrified mind.

“Which way, babe?” asked Sebastian. He was leaning harder on Chris, his face contorted in pain.

“This way,” Chris said. His mind had gone blank and he had no idea if they were going in the right direction. All he knew was that they had to get out of there.

***


	11. Out in the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can our heroes make it out of this alive?

“I’ve got to stop,” Sebastian said. “Babe. Stop.”

Chris stopped and helped Sebastian sit down. “How are you feeling?”

“I have a knife stuck in my back. How d’you think?” Sebastian immediately regretted speaking his mind. “I’m okay. Just tired. Can’t we take the knife out?”

Chris shook his head. “That’s keeping the blood from flowing out.”

“Okay.” Sebastian leaned against a tree and closed his eyes.

“No!” Chris jerked Sebastian awake. “You have to stay awake.”

“I’m tired, baby.”

“You have to stay awake,” Chris pleaded. “Sing something.”

“But...”

“Just sing something.”

Sebastian opened his eyes with difficulty. He began to sing a Cole Porter song. When he had finished singing it, Chris made him sing another. They were shivering and Chris knew they would have to get going soon but he had to make sure that Sebastian stayed awake, first.

Half-way through the second song, Chris pulled Sebastian up on his feet. Sebastian stumbled. “I can’t,” he murmured.

“Yes, you can.” Chris said with more determination than he felt. “We’re almost there.”

The two stumbled through the cold, dark forest. Chris kept his eyes out for any sign of his car or, at least, the road. He made Sebastian sing more songs but his voice was becoming painfully soft. Every so often, Chris said, “We’re almost there. Just one more song.”

After what seemed like an hour of stumbling through the forest, Chris came to the conclusion that they had set off in the wrong direction and had ended up deeper in the forest rather than anywhere close to the road. He wished his lie about exploring the forest during season one were true. He had only said it as a cover for his chat with RDJ’s wife. Somehow, Chris was sure that mentioning RDJ’s ex-wife would not have endeared Chris to him.

Chris tried to continue on but Sebastian slipped from his hold and fell onto the ground. “Sebastian!” Chris tried to pull him up. It was only then that he realised that Sebastian’s back was soaked through with blood. “Sebastian!”

“Quite the pickle you’ve got yourself in.”

Chris felt his bones freeze. He turned slowly, hoping the cold and fear was making him hallucinate.

“Nope, right here!” RDJ said, as if reading Chris’s mind.

“How?” was all Chris could choke out.

“It is my house,” RDJ shrugged. “I was prepared.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Didn’t expect to be hit that hard though,” he said, looking at the still-prone Sebastian.

Chris kept his eyes on RDJ and considered his options. He was freezing; Sebastian had blacked out and had to be awakened. They had no means of defending themselves, not unless Chris took the knife out of Sebastian’s back. But, what would that do to Sebastian?

“You’ve really upset my plans, Chris,” said RDJ, inching closer to him. “It was just supposed to be Sebastian and me. Why’d you have to come along?” RDJ pursed his lips. “I’m gonna have to kill you, Chris.”

Chris’s blood ran cold. With nothing to protect himself with, Chris’s only option was to run. But, he couldn’t leave Sebastian.

“Why are you thinking so hard?” RDJ was dangerously close. Chris had to do something drastic. He clenched his frozen hands as hard as he could till he felt the circulation return to his fingers.

“Come at me, you bastard,” Chris snarled.

RDJ laughed and hopped closer, like a manic rabbit. He produced an enormous kitchen knife and broke into a run, heading straight for Chris.

Chris braced himself. RDJ was almost on top of him when Chris reached behind him, pulled the knife out of Sebastian’s back and slashed wildly upwards. The blade made contact with flesh and warm liquid spurted onto Chris.

Chris heard the kitchen knife fall on the snow, followed by the rattle of breath escaping RDJ. It was only then that Chris opened his eyes to look. The knife had made contact alright; it had gone straight into RDJ’s throat.

His hand shaking, Chris pushed the knife, and RDJ, away from him. RDJ’s body convulsed. Chris wiped the blood from his eyes and picked up the kitchen knife. He debated thrusting the larger knife into RDJ’s heart, but the thought sickened him.

Sebastian was still out and Chris tried to shake him awake. For a moment, he thought Sebastian wasn’t breathing but he suddenly coughed and gasped. “Fuck,” Sebastian whispered, opening his eyes slightly.

“I won’t let anything happen to you.” said Chris.

***

_“It’s the one-year anniversary of the shocking kidnapping of_ Crossing Streets _actors Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans. The actors opened the Friends In Need Centre today, an organisation they set up to help victims of stalking. We spoke to Stan at the opening:_

_“‘For a lot of people, we think someone is just being sweet if they send you a lot of flowers, or they want to know your every move. But those could easily be signs of stalker-behaviour. Too many people have died at the hands of their stalkers because there aren’t enough people believing them. For all the victims and survivors out there, we want you to know that we believe you.’_

_“Stan was nearly killed during the kidnapping but miraculously managed to survive being stabbed thanks to his partner, Evans’ first-aid training. The couple were rescued from Kenton Woods after Evans called castmate Scarlett Johansson from the kidnapper’s phone. And in other news...”_

“Two minutes of coverage, not bad.” Sebastian turned the TV off.

“I still wish we hadn’t let the cameras come for the opening,” said Chris, pouring more wine.

“I think it’s important for people to know that there’s help.”

“I know, but…” Chris took a sip of his wine. “I don’t want to think of this as an ‘anniversary’...”

“Of me being alive?”

Chris closed his eyes. “I almost lost you, Sebastian.”

“But, you didn’t.” Sebastian kissed Chris. “I’m here. Thanks to you.”

“You almost _died_ because of me, Sebastian.” Chris shook his head. “I don’t want to think about it. But it’s all we’ll hear about for the next month, at least.”

“I know. But let’s use it to do good, alright?”

“They just want the sordid details, Sebastian.”

“Good thing there aren’t any to give.” Sebastian kissed Chris again. Chris reciprocated in kind then, pulled away.

“A toast,” Chris said, lifting his glass.

Sebastian clinked his glass against Chris’s. “To being alive.”

Chris frowned but nodded. “I love you, Sebastian.”

Sebastian smiled. “You know you don’t have to say my name that often, babe. I’ve been meaning to tell you that for a year.”

“I want to, Sebastian. I almost lost the chance to say it again.”

The end


End file.
